Fly Me To The Moon
by Meta Bunny
Summary: It was an ordinary night at Magnolia, with Fairy Tail being unusually quiet and calm. But a certain Iron Dragon Slayer is ready to reveal his true feelings for a certain blonde, and he does it with the only way he knows how: through a song.


It was a late and quiet night at Magnolia, so quiet that you could hear the chirps of crickets if you yourself remained quiet. Even Fairy Tail, a guild of many boisterous members (usually consisting of the males), was surprisingly quiet as most members didn't feel like fighting for the time being. Yes, the only sounds in the guild were of countless chatter, beer and other alcoholic drinks being poured into mug, and the occasional little bang whenever someone slammed their mug against the bar or a table, for one reason or another.

It was at this unusually quiet night that a Dragon Slayer of red eyes and black hair watched a certain guild mate of his. It wasn't unusual of the Mr Muscles with scars and iron piercings of a Dragon Slayer known as Gajeel Redfox to watch his fellow Fairy Tailers from a distance, but it was unusual for him to watch them with anything other than boredom.

He watched from behind the curtains on the guild's stage, after all his little 'plan' did require his singing and he mostly prefers to sing on a stage. And the particular guild mate that he watched was none other than Lucy 'Light of Fairy Tail' Heartfilia - Lucy Redfox, if his 'plan' worked.

The woman of golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes was sitting on a table next to Levy with her little snowman spirit - Plue - doing a little dance on the same table. Gajeel's inner dragon purred at the sight of the blonde giggling, and in accordance the Dragon Slayer himself purred at the sight.

He was the moth to her flame, and she was the woman that broke through his heart of iron. There were only three beings that Gajeel allowed this information to be known to: Lily, The Demon Matchmaker and Shrimp. Although after tonight Gajeel's feelings will definitely be more public.

Gajeel felt a light tap on his back, the Dragon Slayer turning around to see the white-haired woman who was more than willing to help him with his plan; it's a good thing that Gajeel could always rely on a matchmaker.

"Lucy usually goes home around ten minutes from now, so we'll have to be quick." Mirajane said as she handed Gajeel his usual white suit and hat (and sunglasses) that he wears whenever he does a stage performance. "I'll start it up with a little song of my own, and then you give it all you got for your girl."

Gajeel made a nod in acknowledgement, that was as good as a response could get with the aloof man. Mirajane just smiled as she got her guitar and microphone. Gajeel looked back to Lucy, the blonde happily chatting away with Levy like she had not a single care in the world. Gajeel's heart skipped a beat at the smile on her face, god he loved this woman so much!

"Are you ready for this?" Lily asked, the Exceed floating near the Dragon Slayer with his wings.

"I never been more ready in my entire life." Gajeel answered, a fond smile on his face as Lucy laughed at something Levy said. Lily smiled, he had came to see Gajeel as a close friend ever since he came to Earth Land; the Exceed knew that Gajeel wanted Lucy more than anything else in the world, and if everything worked like Gajeel wanted then he would be the happiest Dragon Slayer on the planet. Lily flew over to the table where Lucy and Levy were.

The lights in the guild suddenly went out, the many members of it being vocal about their confusion. A spotlight then shone on Mirajane - who was sitting down on a stool - the voices of confusion turning into voices of pure joy.

"This is a special little song written for every one of you, enjoy~." Mirajane said, playing her guitar while singing into her microphone with her velvety smooth voice. Gajeel was always aware that he had a crap singing voice, but he didn't give a shit 'cause it was still his passion, but that didn't change that he practised singing this song over and over again so his voice could be as smooth as possible for it.

It was hours upon hours of practise for a song that wasn't even all that long, but it was well worth it for his Bunny Girl.

Gajeel changed into his white suit as Mirajane continued singing, many cheers came from their guild mates as the Take Over mage sung. Gajeel snickered, knowing that her audience of guild members would soon be booing as soon as he took the spotlight; but that didn't mean shit to Gajeel, this song was written for his blonde crush and only her opinion on it mattered.

Mirajane had finished singing, many more cheers and whistles coming from her audience as she got up and bowed, some were even asking for an encore. The spotlight on Mirajane went out, many moans of disappointment coming from the audience.

Unseen in the darkness, Gajeel and Mirajane swapped places on the stage, the latter giving the former a pat on the back. "Give her all you got, Gajeel." Mirajane said, giving the Iron Dragon Slayer a wink of encouragement.

As Gajeel went to the stool - somehow seeing it despite the lack of lights plus his sunglasses - he started finding himself getting cold feet. His heart banging against his ribcage, his tongue getting as dry as sandpaper, his limbs getting shakier than a kid after a cold bath. This wasn't natural, he was Gajeel Redrox; Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer and one of its strongest (despite not being S-Class... yet), he's a man that does _not_ get nervous.

Swallowing down his dubious emotions, Gajeel sat down on the stool in the centre of the stage. " _This is for you, Lucy._ " Gajeel thought as he looked at the blonde, confused like her other friends in the audience, despite her appearance being slightly obscured by the darkness. The spotlight shone on Gajeel, the moans that the audience made eclipsed the ones they made when Mirajane stopped singing.

* * *

Lucy giggled before she drank her strawberry milkshake, amused by the story Levy told her. "So he wore the hat for days on end to cover up that massive bald spot?" Lucy asked, giggling again.

"Yep, and he's never been comfortable taking a job with fire ever since." Levy answered, drinking some of her chocolate milkshake. "And once the hair had regrown, he grew attached to it and decided to keep it ever since."

Lucy smothered her mouth with her hand as she tried to suppress her laughter, she never expected the subject to become so funny. "Hi Lucy. Hi Levy." Panther Lily greeted the two females as he landed on their table, the two greeting him back. Lily raised an eyebrow as the two went back to laughing about whatever they were talking about. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just, um... about a mission that Team Shadow Gear took that involved fire ants and when Jet first got his hat." Levy answered.

"I don't see what's so funny about that." Lily responded.

"They were as big as cats, breathed actual fire and were in a swarm. Long story short, Jet had a bald spot and Droy had diarrhoea for two weeks." Levy answered further.

"I... see." Lily said, feeling like Levy told a little _too_ much at the end, but that's what the blue-haired is like when she drinks too much milkshake. Lily turned to look at Lucy, a smile appearing his small face when he looked at the blonde. "How's it going, Lucy."

"Good as usual, Lily." Lucy answered happily. Lucy had ended up becoming close with Lily when the Exceed started to inexplicably hang out with her. She didn't know how or why it started, one day she was hanging out with Levy when he decided to join them. It was a common occurrence, the Exceed hanging out with the two, though Lucy thought he was just hanging out with them because of Levy. However she started to notice that when she was at the guild, whenever she was reading a book or doing something else, he would randomly spend his time with her. Lucy had actually enjoyed hanging out with the Exceed; he was smart and she could talk with him about many things, from magic to the culture of Edolas, was very cute in his small form (especially since, unlike Happy, he didn't annoy her for shits and giggles) and was on friendly terms with her spirits. It was still a mystery to Lucy as to why he started to hang out with her, especially since Gajeel was still grouchy and spent most of his time in a dark corner. "But as usual, my love life is going horribly."

"There, there, Lu, you'll find The One eventually." Levy comforted, patting her friend on the back as she slumped. "Who knows, maybe you'll find him in the guild."

"Oh really? I hope you're not suggesting Natsu or Gray." Lucy responded, looking at her best friend. "Those two have cost me my rent money so many times in the past that I doubt I'll ever feel develop feelings for them. Besides, they're kinda like older brothers to me. Granted they are like older brothers that eat all my food and leave my room in utter mess, but still like older brothers."

"No, no, not Natsu or Gray," Levy said, shaking her head side to side. "I was thinking more along the lines of... I don't know say Gajeel?"

"G-Gajeel?!" Lucy stammered, blushing with a rising heartbeat. Despite mostly seeing him as a grouch and barely speaking to or even seeing him, Lucy did admit that the Dragon Slayer was kind of attractive to her. She knew that despite his iron-coated heart, he was deep down a nice guy who cared for his guild mates. "B-but I thought that y-you were attracted t-to him."

"Eh, I used to be, but now I have feelings for someone else." Levy said, drinking her milkshake. When she was finished, Levy gave Lucy a mischievous smile. "Besides, Lu, you think I don't notice when you stare at those big, bulging muscles of his."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy denied, still flushing. "I n-never stare at those a-amazing beefy biceps of his."

Levy and Lily made a snort of amusement, the Solid Script mage and Exceed knowing that the blonde had at least a crush for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Suddenly the lights in the guild went out, many members of the guild being confused about the sudden action and being vocal about their confusion. Of course, Levy and Lily weren't confused since they were in on Gajeel's plan.

A spotlight shone on Mirajane, the white-haired beauty sitting on a stool with her guitar in her arms and the guild microphone in front of her. The sounds of confusion turned into cheers of joy, virtually everyone in the guild getting excited for Mirajane's singing.

"This is a special little song written for every one of you, enjoy~." Mirajane said before she started singing. Lucy felt so calm and relaxed from Mirajane's angelic singing voice, however her mind went to Gajeel.

Okay, so maybe she thinks that he has an extremely handsome face. And maybe he also has a mouth-watering body that he has no problem with showing. And maybe sometimes his gravely yet baritone voice had the power to make heat appear between her thighs. And she would sometimes have risqué dreams about him and his body sculpted by the gods themselves.

As Lucy was lost in her thoughts, Levy and Lily (with the former having Plue in her arms in case he didn't return to the Celestial Spirit World) went to a different table from the blonde. All a part of Gajeel's plan.

Lucy was taken out of her thoughts when her guild mates cheered and whistled and applauded when Mirajane finished her song, she even got a standing ovation.

"We love you Mira!" Macao and Wakaba yelled (much to Romeo's embarrassment).

"Big Sis is the man!" Elfman exclaimed excitedly.

"Encore! Encore!" Bickslow cheered, many of the guild mates agreeing with and repeating the Seith mage.

Lucy felt sad that she was too caught up in her imagination to hear Mira's song, but cheered with the rest of her guild mates to hide those emotions. The spotlight on Mirajane went out, although the lights in the guild remained out. Many moans of disappointment that there was no encore or any other songs were heard throughout the guild, muffling the murmurs of confusion as to why the lights remained out.

Suddenly the spotlight turned back on, although this time it was Gajeel that it shone on.

Many moans erupted in the guild, although these ones were because of annoyance instead of disappointment. Gajeel was sitting on the stool that Mirajane was sitting on earlier, dressed in his 'Shooby Do Bop' suit.

Lucy liked it when Gajeel wore that white suit and sunglasses; while it didn't show off those glorious muscles like his usual attire, it did still give him a sleek and somewhat mysterious appearance.

"This is a special song written for a special someone, written completely from the heart." Gajeel said, keeping a rather impassive expression, strumming at the guitar strings on the fretboard. "Oh yeah."

"Boo! Get off the stage!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"My ears just stopped bleeding from the last time you played!" Another yelled.

"Bring back Mirajane!" A third mage yelled.

Gajeel ignored his guild mates' shouts and protests, the Iron Dragon Slayer instead playing his guitar. The protests died out when, to the guilds surprise, Gajeel proved to play the guitar really well. More surprisingly, instead of his usual rock-like playing, Gajeel played the guitar in a surprisingly jazz-like tune.

"Fly me to the moon,

Let me play among the stars,

Let me see what spring is like,

On a-Jupiter and Mars."

If the guild wasn't surprised enough already, they were now that they heard Gajeel's voice. It wasn't a perfect voice. He still sounded rather rough, but his voice also held a certain smoothness to it. Plus Gajeel could hold a tune.

Lucy's heartbeat rose, for some reason she felt like Gajeel's eyes were fixated on her through those sunglasses he was wearing.

"In other words: hold my hand.

In other words: baby, kiss me."

Gajeel stood up from where he was on the stool, his foot tapping against the stage in tune to his guitar strums. There was a brief moment where Gajeel ducked his head and Lucy could see from between his sunglasses and hat that Gajeel was in fact looking at her as he stared at her intently. Lucy's heartbeat rose even further, a deep flush appearing on her face. Despite him being the centre of attention, no one noticed the edges of Gajeel's mouth turning upward slightly.

"Fill my heart with song,

And let me sing for ever more.

You are all I long for,

All I worship and adore."

Murmurs went around the guild as its many members were surprised by how good Gajeel was, no one thought they'd see (or more appropriately, hear) that in over a thousand years. A warmth began to eradiate from Lucy's heart, said heat spreading around her entire being. The watching Mirajane and Levy were getting so giddy that they could barely stay still.

"In other words: please, be true.

In other words: I love you."

Suddenly Gajeel grabbed the microphone and made a leap from the stage to the table where Lucy was, the blonde's face looking like it was going to turn into a tomato from how huge her blush was growing and spreading across her face. The spotlight disappeared from the stage and (somehow) shone on Gajeel and Lucy at the table. It was under the light of the spotlight that Lucy noticed the smile on Gajeel's face. And the blush.

Gajeel's heart felt like it was going to shoot out of his chest and explode. The woman that he loves so much was in front of him and he was basically telling her his true feelings for her. But Gajeel wasn't going to stop and run away now, 'cause he ain't no chicken, he's a dragon.

"Fill my heart with song,

Let me sing for ever more.

You are all I long for,

All I worship and adore."

The many mages of Fairy Tail (excluding Levy, Mirajane and Lily) stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer in wide-eyed and wide-mouthed, nonplussed bemusement. Levy and Mirajane, on the other hand, had their eyes light up at the sight; their own hearts beating rapidly in anticipation. Panther Lily had his arms crossed over his chest, smiling at the unfolding scene.

Gajeel bent his knees, the Dragon Slayer lowering until his face was in front of Lucy's, a wide but closed smile on his face.

"In other words: please, be true.

In other words, in other words: I love you."

The guild was in utter silence, those cricket chirps being audible once again. Gajeel put the guitar and microphone onto the table, taking off his sunglasses. Gajeel took Lucy's right hand, the hand that her guild mark was located on, and held it in his own two.

"I love you, Lucy, will you go on a date with me?" Gajeel asked, hoping with all his heart that she would say yes.

The confused and blushing Lucy gave Gajeel a soft smile. "I'd love to, Gajeel." Lucy said, gently touching Gajeel's face with her free hand and kissing him on the lips. The guild lights turned back on, the spotlight turning off. Gajeel had a look of surprise on his face, however the Dragon Slayer's face quickly had a wide grin on it. Gajeel jumped off the table, wrapping his arm around the blonde beauty. Lucy giggled as she leaned her head on Gajeel's chest, hearing a purr sound coming from it, the new couple exiting the guild through the doors.

Fairy Tail was left silent, a many of its members still nonplussed by what just happened.

"Yay, Gajeel and Lucy are now a couple~!" Mirajane cheered, both her and Levy taking out a party popper and pulling at the string, confetti and streamers flying out of it with a popping sound.

"Eh, I'll drink to that." Cana shrugged, drinking an entire barrel full of wine.

"Now that Lucy-san is with someone, Juvia has less Love Rivals for Gray-sama~!" Juvia said, hugging and nuzzling the half-naked Gray. Said Ice mage was still too busy processing what happened to react to that. "Gajeel-kun is such a nice friend, falling in love with a Love Rival and vice versa. Yes, Gajeel-kun is a nice friend indeed."

"That was... quite unexpected." Makarov said, the old man having finished comprehending what just happened. "I hope that you all respect Gajeel and Lucy's decision, as in the end we are all family and we should all support each other."

The guild was still silent as many members were slowly going back to their natural activities while comprehending what transpired. "I can say one thing for sure." Laxus said darkly, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shadowed. Electricity surrounded the blond man's body. "If he dare breaks her heart, I'll break him."

From the fire surrounding his body, the pure cold air emitting from his hands, and the swords she was polishing, it was easy to infer that Natsu, Gray and Erza respectively were thinking the same thing.

"Oops, I guess we didn't account for protective guild mates." Mirajane said, a sweatdrop going down her head as the four mages were producing an aura of darkness.

"As long as Gajeel doesn't break Lucy's heart, he'll be alright." Levy said. "And I don't think he ever intends to break her heart."

"Either way, we should have thought about this in hindsight." Panther Lily said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And thus ends this little one-shot. I should be spending more time continuing my work on _The Demon Queen of END_ , but I'm working on so many fics that aren't finished or published yet and I decided to write this.**

 **Honestly I think the song fits this little crack ship.**

 **Don't have much to say here and it's nearly three in morning so I really should be getting to sleep.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
